


Their First Dates

by fiona_apiston



Series: Riverdale Rewritten [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Betty and Veronica's first date, and Archie and Jughead's first date.  Continuation of The Ending of Riverdale 1x02 But Gayer.





	

    BETTY AND VERONICA

    Veronica sat in the booth at Pop Tate’s, waiting for Betty.  Her heart was pounding.  Betty had agreed to go on a date with her, one date to figure out how she felt about Veronica.  Veronica had fallen for her, so this was a big deal to her, and she didn’t want to mess up the possibly only date she went on with Betty.

    “Hi.”  Betty’s voice startled her out of her thoughts.

    Veronica looked up.  “Hi.”

    Betty slid into the booth, sitting across from her.  “So, I haven’t actually gone on a lot of dates,” she said, nervously laughing.

    “Well, I haven’t gone on many dates with girls, so we’re even, kind of,” Veronica said.

    Betty nodded, and smiled slightly.

    A waitress came over.  “What do you want to order?”

    They both ordered milkshakes, Betty strawberry, Veronica chocolate.  Veronica smiled at Betty.  “I’ll treat.”

    The waitress left, and they were both silent.  Betty finally said, “How are you liking Riverdale?”

    “The people are nice,” Veronica said.

    “The people- oh, you mean like me and Archie and Kevin?”

    Veronica raised an eyebrow.  “I mean like you, specifically.”

    Betty blushed.  “Oh, you were flirting.  Sorry, just, not many people flirt with me.”

    Veronica shook her head.  “Why not?  You’re gorgeous, smart, and actually interesting compared to most of the people in this town.”

    Betty ducked her head and smiled.

    They were silent for a spell, which conveniently was when the waitress came with their milkshakes.  They sat there in silence, sneaking glances at each other, and drinking their milkshakes.

    Betty suddenly pushed her milkshake away and took a deep breath.  Veronica could tell she was going to say something important.  Betty looked up and looked directly at Veronica.  “You know how I said I would use this date to figure out how I feel about you?”  Veronica nodded.  “Well, I figured it out.  Or, at least, kind of figured it out.  I want to keep dating you.”

    “Really?” Veronica asked.

    Betty nodded.  “How do you feel about that?”

    “Happy.  Really happy.  But only if this makes you happy too.”

    Betty nodded again.  “It does.”  She took another deep breath.  “Okay.  So, we’re doing this.” She smiled, then stretched her hand across the table.

    Veronica nodded.  “We’re doing this.”  She took Betty’s outstretched hand and squeezed it, and smiled back.

    They finished their milkshakes, paid, and walked home, all the while still holding hands.

ARCHIE AND JUGHEAD

Archie and Jughead sat next to each other in the back of Kevin’s father’s truck at the drive-in theater. Neither of them had a car, so they asked Kevin, and he let them borrow it with a promise to not do any damage to it. They had a blanket stretched over their legs, and a container of popcorn between them. Jughead would sometimes wait until he saw Archie reaching for popcorn out of the corner of his eye and then move his hand too so their hands would brush. He smiled every time it happened, a reflex almost.  
Jughead thought he was being sneaky, but the next time he did it, he heard Archie murmur, “For goodness sakes”, and then he grabbed Jughead’s hand and held it.

Jughead turned to Archie. “Was it that obvious?” He asked.

Archie nodded.

Jughead blushed. “I thought I was being sneaky.”

Archie laughed. “No. But it was cute,” he said, squeezing his hand.

Jughead smiled, moved the popcorn container, and scooted closer to Archie. He glanced over to Archie’s face and saw that he was smiling, a brighter smile than Jughead had ever seen on Archie. Archie turned his head to look directly at him and Jughead smiled back.

“Are you even watching the movie, or are you just looking at me?” Archie asked teasingly.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jughead responded.

Archie shrugged. “I just can’t believe I with you, on a date. I used to dream about stuff like this happening.”

“I feel the same way,” Jughead said. “And, I mean, Archie Andrews dating me? That didn’t even happen in my dreams.”

“Well, it’s happening,” Archie said. He smiled. “Get used to it.”

“I’ll try,” Jughead said.

Jughead turned back to the movie, but felt Archie looking at him, so he turned back to him. “What is it?”

“Can I-” Archie paused, then asked, “Can I kiss you? Like, on the cheek?”

Jughead nodded. “Kisses are okay.”

Archie nodded, then gently kissed Jughead’s cheek. “That okay?”

Jughead, unable to speak from all of his emotions, simply nodded.

Archie smiled. “Okay.”

They watched the rest of the movie and then Archie dropped Jughead off where he told him to and drove home. And even sleeping in the drive-in theater, like Jughead always did, wasn’t as bad as it usually was because of the memory of his date with Archie.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
